A Restless Night
by VexianTamari
Summary: This is a pokemon lemon, and my very first one at that. A trainer is feeling restless when she spends the night at the pokemon center, and she has a charizard that might be able to ease her pain. I'll leave it at that ;)


Major disclaimage here; for one, I do not own Pokemon. I really wish I did, I would be SO rich, but I don't so there's that. Also, this is a lemon between a human and a non-human, so if that isn't what you want to read, please for the love of all things, don't do it. Just don't. It won't be fun for anyone. Also, this is my first story I've published for the internet to see of this nature, so it may be.. I don't know. Not up to par. So, enjoy if you enjoy this kind of thing and don't if you don't :3

I woke suddenly. It must have been very late, or perhaps very early as I could make out a few stars on the inky canvas through my window. The pillows had a starchy scent and were stiff, but that was fairly typical for most pokemon centers. They couldn't afford to spend money on trivial things like bedding when lives were on the line.

I rolled over with a slight groan to face the alarm clock on the bedside table. The angry red letters read 2:07. I sighed. There was no way I was going to go back to sleep, I could just tell. Resigned to this fact, I groggily sat up in the darkness and rubbed my eyes wearily. I was going to be exhausted tomorrow, and I really couldn't afford to be. I was supposed to meet my long-time childhood friend Adrian, and he would insist on a battle.

My feet padded on the sterilized tile floors, stained silver by the moonlight spilling into the room. Everything in this room was meticulously clean, but at the same time utterly without personality. Lonely, even.

"What I clear night…" I mumbled as I paused at the streak-free window. I had a sudden urge to enjoy the night a little more intimately and take a walk. Maybe a little fresh air would clear my head and let me sleep.

My nightgown slipped off my body easily and formed a small crumpled puddle at my feet. I stood at the center of the room in just my underwear, which were supposed to be the no-nonsense sort, plain and white, but all the same they had the habit of riding up on me. My normally auburn hair was turned into a sheet of silver. It cascaded down my back and partially covered my respectably sized breast, though not enough to complete obscure my slowly hardening nipples. It was cold in my lonely, but exceptionally clean room.

I quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a v-neck t-shirt depicting a pair of sleeping pichus (a birthday gift) before grabbing my backpack at my bedside. It which not only contained some late night snacks I might want to munch on, but also all six of my trusty pokemon. If I went for a walk in the city at night, even a small one like Ecruteak I should at least be smart about it and have some form of protection. If a six-hundred pound fire breathing charizard isn't protection, I don't know what is.

The automatic doors of the pokemon center parted in front of me as I left the building and I inhaled deeply. Beneath the typical pollution of the city, there was also the sweet aroma of new cherry blossoms. I had definitely made the right choice by taking a walk.

I walked down the empty streets of Ecruteak, peering into the dark storefronts and kicking discarded soda bottles as I went. At one point, a meowth scurried out in front of me and snatched a forgotten coin in the storm drain. Its eyes were lantern-like in the darkness and it hissed as it disappeared into an alleyway.

I seemed to be sensing a theme here, as I felt a sudden urge to follow the meowth into that very alleyway. I could see a faint streetlight at the other end, and it seemed surprisingly clean. My ample breasts bounced as I walked and I realized that I had stupidly forgotten a bra, but shrugged it off as I doubted I would encounter any one, anyway. All the same, I found the sensation of my hardening nipples kind of nice against the fabric of my shirt...

I sat down in the alleyway abruptly and slid my hand down the front of my pants. My fingers pulled my panties aside quickly and I discovered my shaven pussy was positively soaked. Even my clit, my budew as they say in the Sinnoh region, was swollen and ready.

"No wonder I couldn't sleep!" I exclaimed as I slowly fingered myself. "I was horny as a houndoom…" I continued to part my lips and stroke my clit with slow, even motions. I continued this for a few minutes when a sick idea bloomed in my mind. My eyes kept wandering to my backpack which I had thrown aside before guilty skirting away as I pleasured myself.

"Uhhoo…" I moaned softly into the darkness. It felt good, great even as I thrust my fingers into my drenched pussy, but just as I knew I wasn't going to fall back to sleep, I knew my fingers weren't going to be enough. Once again, my eyes drifted to my slumped bag.

My decision was made, I realized. I stood up and rifled through it until I found the pokeball I had wanted. It was mostly red, but was marred by orange stripes across its surface, as I had once decided to personalize all my pokeballs according to their occupants.

There was a beam or red light that momentarily lit the alleyway, followed by the materialization of a great orange lizard-like beast. Along his spine, darker orange stripes broke up the solid orange coloration, and his flank rose and fell lazily.

"Targaryen…. Tar!" I whispered, but it seemed too loud in the quiet of the night.

"Wake up you great lump!" I nudged his side slightly, and his eyes opened groggily. His graceful neck rose and his expression was one of pure confusion. Clearly, he was unaccustomed waking up in the middle alleyways in the dead of night.

"Arrrr…" He growled lowly, almost a question. His sleepy eyes appraised me and I could see he was trying to understand the situation. I noticed his eyes lingered on my nipples which were trying to burst through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. He seemed to reach some kind of conclusion, because he drew his head back and spat a small ball of fire at a nearby piece of wood.

"No, Tar, I'm not cold… I want to try something with you." I was a little nervous, as I had never done this with a pokemon before, let alone Targaryen. He wasn't a small pokemon in any case. At the same time, though, I was very excited and in more ways than one. My pussy had soaked through my yoga pants by now and I was itching to do something about it.

"Here Tar, get up for a second." I urged him on. I couldn't help reaching up and squeezing my breast in anticipation. He stood up and stretched like a cat, mouth yawning and wings extended. The tips brushed the brick walls of the alleyway. Mid-yawn, he wrapped his tail around me in some kind of charizard hug, and he seemed to smile down at me, completely oblivious to my plight.

"Tar, let me show you something I think you'll like. Don't worry, it isn't going to hurt you." As I spoke, my hand slowly moved down his softly scaled belly. Unlike some charizard, Targaryen was of a lighter, swifter build and I could feel his taut muscles moving slightly under his skin. His eyes watched me closely, still confused by the situation, and when I came to rest at the slit between his legs he started and edged away.

"I promise it's going to be okay Targaryen, okay? Just trust me, and everything is going to be wonderful…" I could hardly contain myself as I drew closer to his side and reached for that slit that rest between his legs. I touched it softly, and though he seemed uneasy, he remained in place. I touched it again, and this time I inserted my finger into his sheath where I could feel his rapidly growing length along with a slick wetness . I rubbed the tip of his cock, and quickly discovered his size was more than impressive. The tip alone was nearly a fist in circumference and I had yet to see the shaft. He hummed lowly, both in confusion and in pleasure, and I watched in awe as the entirely of his cock slid from his sheath. I couldn't help but reach out with my tongue to lick its slick length, and was slightly surprised by the heat. I suppose it does stand to reason, being that he's a fire type and all, but it was almost too much to take.

For the first time, he seemed to notice the wetness that was growing between my own legs. His nostrils flared and I swear his already massive dick grew even more swollen. Finally, I had him where I wanted him.

I practically ripped off my yoga pants and pichu shirt and opened my lips with my hand, presenting myself to Targaryen with everything I had to offer. My throbbing clit almost quivered in the night air and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I want you to fuck me, Tar. I really really do." I lay on the ground on top of my discarded clothing and opened my legs, allowing him full access to my dripping pussy. My clit stood up and at attention, and my ass was bared for all to see.

He still seemed apprehensive, but also lustfully curious. He stepped forward, his ivory claws scraping on the cobblestone and his dick bobbing in tandem to his movements. His long neck craned down and he carefully sniffed my pussy before letting his long pink tongue slide out to lick both my tight ass and my pussy at the same time. He licked again, this time nearly penetrating my ass, a long strand of my juices still clinging to his tongue when he came up.

"Ooooh!" I cried, not caring if the meowth I saw earlier heard me, or anyone else for that matter. Hell, maybe I even wanted them to hear me as I was fucked my this great beast's tongue, writhing and moaning in ecstasy on the cold unforgiving ground. I felt his hot breath on my equally hot pussy and I almost came right there.

He suddenly drew back and I felt something else nudging at my tight vagina not so subtly. I reached down to help guide his cock into my pussy and I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I was fucking my own pokemon and my own charizard at that. With one thrust, he had hilted his entire dick inside me. My mouth made a small 'o' and I gasped with pure joy. I squeezed my nipples almost too hard and squirmed at the wonder of the cock inside me. At first his thrusts were jerky and halted due to inexperience, but he soon found the rhythm of his own lust, and we were both in pure bliss as his pale orange dick plunged in and out of my pink pussy.

"Targaryen… Ah! Tar, you're a great pokemon" I managed as he fucked me with carnal lust in his green irises. "Do you want to try something even more fun?" He didn't acknowledge me, as immersed as he was in the erotacism of the moment, but I put a hand up on his taut stomach to stop him. At first he simply pushed it away with a nudge of his head. but I insisted and finally he relented albeit reluctantly. He had discovered sex in its most raw form, and he was disinclined to stop now. His cock slid out wetly and I flipped myself over, so my breasts hung in front of me and my ass was in the air.

"Arcanine style! Let's do this, Tar" He promptly inserted his dick into my tight asshole without warning, and I nearly screamed from the combined pain and pleasure of our union. One of his talons scratched my back and I grabbed it. I figured his species would be unlikely to take much interest in breasts at all, so I took matters into my own hands, bringing it around to my firm tit. His claws scraped my nipple deliciously, just barely enough to draw blood as he wildly fucked my ass. His thrusts reached a frenzied pitch and I realized he was as close as I was. With one final fuck, he reached new depths inside of my tight body. I screamed in passionate ecstasy and I felt his boiling seed seep out of my abused asshole. His body tensed and he roared, coupled with a towering fireball that vanquished all of the darkness in the alleyway. He stepped back and his cock slid of of my ass reluctantly, followed by a stream of his vaguely orange tinted sperm, which formed a sizable puddle on the ground beneath us.

"Thank you Targaryen." I reached up and hugged him, my breasts compressed between our two warm bodies. "Return" There was a flash of red light, and once again he was safely stowed away inside his pokeball. I walked back to the pokemon center, and when I collapsed in my bed, I had no more trouble sleeping at all.


End file.
